metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug XX
Metal Slug XX (reads Metal Slug Double X) is an enhanced modification of ''Metal Slug 7''.'' ''Metal Slug XX was released in December 2009 for the PlayStation Portable and Xbox Live Arcade with new content. These are backwards compatible with the PlayStation Vita and Xbox One respectively. A remastered version for the PlayStation 4 was released on May 29, 2018 and for Steam on January 31, 2019. New Features and Differences * The screen and graphics are not re-dimensioned anymore, like in the Nintendo DS. Additionally, the player can select the aspect ratio of the screen: ** 4:3 (Regular aspect ratio with designed borders at left and right of the screen) ** Wide (Fullscreen with the graphics stretched) ** Clear (Classic Neo Geo aspect ratio) * Rebel Troops reuse their sound effects from Metal Slug 6 (except for Xbox 360/One). * Old enemies reappear again such as the Mars People and the Hunters. * Change in items, Slugs, and enemy placement. The Ostrich Slug is added in this version. * Mission 1 and Mission 6 take place in different times of day. * Infinite continues to all difficulties. * A new announcer; bits and pieces of the previous announcers can be heard. * Reintrodution of multiplayer mode by using ad hoc and online services. Unlike previous games, there is no drop-in multiplayer. * Leona Heidern as a downloadable character (costs $0.99). She has several gameplay benefits: ** Her Special Action is the Moon Slasher. It can tear down enemies and machinery with higher damage than grenades. It can also nullify projectiles. ** Vehicle Slugs' health is increased from three to four hits. ** 20% more ammo on any weapon crate. ** 20% more grenades/firebomb. Leona's grenades are her earring bombs. ** Leona keeps her weapons upon death. She loses them when continuing. * Altered challenges and ranking table in the Combat School mode. The Item Collection challenges are replaced by the returning Survival challenge and Super Devil rank. Players can switch characters without quitting back to the challenge list. * Implementation of Hidden Routes: ** Mission 1 *** Hunter Hideaway: There should be a pitfall/hole before the Di-Cokka and the DANGER barrel. Go there and fight the Hunters. ** Mission 5: *** Deeper Ruins: When you reach the end of the second part of the stage, it says GO right. Instead, go left until you find a Warp Base. Get in the Base and fight UFOs and tons of soldiers. *** Mars People Hallway: Just like the previous entrance but do not go in the Base. Jump over it. You should fight hordes of Mars People in there. * Xbox 360/Xbox One Exclusives: ** Achievements (12) ** Sound Adjustments: *** Leona uses a unique death cry rather than using her old King Of Fighters defeat sound. *** The Rebels use their old Neo Geo yells. *** The new announcer shouts "Final Mission Start" instead of the Metal Slug 6 announcer. * PlayStation 4/Steam Exclusives: ** Leona Heidern available from the get-go (no purchase required). ** 4K and 1080p resolution. The characters in the menu screen have been redrawn. ** New borders for the Clear and 4:3 aspect ratios. ** Scanlines to simulate CRT and Arcade screens. ** PlayStation trophy support (30 including a Platinum). ** Steam achievements (34) Default Controls All versions include auto-fire (off by default) and allow button combinations to be set to a single button. On-Foot Slug * This button combination is turned off by default. Trivia *''Metal Slug XX'' is the third installment in the series to increase the number of playable characters, from 6 to 7 with the addition of Leona. *''Metal Slug XX'' is the first game since Metal Slug: 2nd Mission where the game's announcer shouts the game's title. *Using Leona (as well as most PSP downloadable content) in the PlayStation Vita requires purchasing the DLC in the PS store's website and using a PS3 to download and transfer the data to the Vita via cable. Screenshots Metal Slug XX Logo.png|'Metal Slug Double X Title' Image:MSXXSnap1.png|'Taking a secret route in the first mission' Image:MSXXSnap2.png|'Using the Slug Armor in the third mission' Image:MSXXSnap3.png|'Using the Ostrich Slug in the fourth mission' Image:MSXXSnap4.png|'Playing with Leona' Mission1Alt_MSXX.png|Mission 1 Alternate Route Entrance Mission5Alt_MSXX.png|Mission 5 Alternate Entrance 1 Mission5Alt2_MSXX.png|Mission 5 Alternate Entrance 2 Covers Box-art-metal-slug-xx.jpg|'PSP Cover'